The Lock and Key
by HolyCannoli27
Summary: Its year seven for Harry Potter and the battle between him and Voldemort is looming ever closer. Over the summer, Harry had found all but two Horcruxs and was now heading back to Hogwarts. But a new girl enters the school and flips it upside down.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

The Hogwarts Express chugs along the wide stretch of elevated track. It passes lush, green vegetation as a freshly fallen leaf flutters its way into an open window and perches within the messy, black hair of a young man. He carefully brushes away the leaf and continues to stare out the window as the trees fly past.

This young man is Harry Potter and he is on his way to his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is not alone in his train compartment. Across from him sits a red-haired boy squished next to a smaller girl with frizzy, mangled, brown hair. They pay no notice to Harry, but are too busy tangling their fingers together.

These are Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The trio has been best friends since they started school six years ago, but now Harry feels like the third wheel. Only a month ago his two best friends had informed him with some shocking news...

"Harry…" Hermione had said to him gingerly as he took his seat in a large, brown chair back at the Burrow.

"There's something very important we must tell you. I hope you won't get mad, because we'd hoped we could have told you sooner…"

"Yeah, mate," said Ron cut in. "We really wanted to tell you... but we didn't know how you would take it."

At this point neither of Harry's friends were looking at him and silence took over them.

Trying to fill the awkward silence Harry chimed in, "You guys, you know that you can tell me anything and I'll back you up one hundred percent."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Harry. Hermione took a deep breath and slowly sat on the carpeted floor leaning her body on the leg of Harry's armchair.

She dared to look Harry in the eyes only slightly but quickly looked away saying, "Harry... Ron and I are… together."

Having heard what Hermione had just said, Harry lowered his gaze to Ron who turned away quickly.

"How long?" Harry concealed his face, looking to the ground. He knew that this would happen someday, but he didn't know what he would do when it came. Harry's heart ached and pounded inside his chest as the answer followed.

"Four weeks now."

"How serious is it?" It was a silly question, Harry knew it, but the thought of his two best friends in a relationship like Ron and Lavender was hard to take in.

"What kinda question is that?" Ron added, standing up.

"Well, I want to know," Harry stood up too, but because of the height difference he was staring only at Ron nose.

"A lot of ... kissing involved?" Harry asked meekly, looking now at Hermione.

"Well..." Hermione started.

"Maybe a little, but no snogging or anything, don't worry," said Ron.

"Oh yes, of course. My two best friends have been dating behind my back for a month and it's pretty intimate, but since there's no snogging I shouldn't worry. Of course. Why would I need to be worried?" Harry yelled. His chest was on fire and he felt himself turning red in the face.

"Harry, please calm down-" Hermione stepped in front of him laying a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Clam down? CALM DOWN!! How am I supposed to calm down when you guys have been lying to me?"

"We haven't been lying to you!" Hermione was yelling now too.

"What else are you hiding from me? Are you already married? Or maybe you're both Death Eaters, right? Well, I'm done being lied too." Harry started stomping towards the back door. "Some friends I have," he yelled and slammed the door with all his might.

Harry still never forgave them for that day. The day when his world started to crash into tiny pieces along with everything else in his life.

He wanted his friends back to the way they used to be. Now, Harry Potter was sitting on the train to another year of Hogwarts scowling secretly across the compartment as his two best friends nuzzled together.

_Could this year get any worse_, he thought to himself as the train slowed its speed.


	2. A Warm Welcome

Excitement and anticipation filled the air around the heads of the students at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was buzzing with mixed conversations and chatting. This year the hall was not filled with laughter. The events of last year still stood in the back of everyone's mind.

Up at the long head table, a small, old woman sat in a chair two times her size. Just last year this chair had been filled by Albus Dumbledore, but now his final resting place was twelve feet under the ground of Hogwarts.

After Dumbledore's death, Harry cut himself off from the world. He barely ate or talked to anyone the first month of summer. His friends finally pulled him out of his rut and they spent the last two months of holiday searching the wizarding world for Voldemort's Horcuxes.

With much persuasion, Hermione finally got Harry to agree to return to school the next year.

"Dumbledore would want you to finish your education, Harry," she had said to him. Harry knew, deep down, that she was right and decided to finish his last year of schooling.

Now, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna sat together at the Gryffindor table waiting for the welcoming feast to begin. But Harry's thoughts were on other things. Over the summer, Hermione, Ron, and him had found all but two horcuxes. One, Harry knew, was the soul still embedded in Voldemort himself, but the other was a complete mystery. All he did know was that he must them quick or he was dead for sure.

Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair and the hall was silenced. She took a breath and spoke calmly saying, "I'd like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts this year." She paused momentarily at this part and looked down at the table in front of her. "Last year's events," she continued, "were devastating. As you all know, after Albus Dumbledore's death, I am taking over as headmistress." The hall remained silent. "Dumbledore was a great man and wizard and I know he wouldn't want us to grieve on his behalf. Therefore, we must prove to Dumbledore that we will stay strong in the presence of danger." Her voice started to fade and water rained down from her red, blood-shot eyes. She sniffled, and looked up again at the sea of faces turned upright towards her. Muffled sobs could be heard throughout the hall and conversation erupted again.

Harry remained quiet, still remaining eye contact with the professor. She shifted her glance over to him and their eyes met for a second, but she quickly turned back to the students and changed the subject.

She wiped her teary eyes and went on, "Well… on a happier note," she smiled softly, "We are delighted to gain a new student to Hogwarts this year." At this moment the silence was broken and all turned to there friends, questioning the new arrival.

"Settle down, settle down," McGonagall said. "She will be joining the seventh years and I must warn you not to be alarmed upon her arrival. Yes, she may be different from us, but she still has feelings. I want you all to welcome her warmly to our school. Understand?"

"Yes, professor," the students chimed.

"Well," she clapped her hands together. "Let's bring her out here." She extended her arm towards the two, tall bronze doors of the Great Hall. "I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Rachel…"

All eyes turned towards the doors, but they stood unmoved. McGonagall looked at the teachers and then the door, perplexed.

"Well, I… this… this is quite unusual. Maybe I told her to come tomor-" she trailed off as the large doors opened slowly and a girl walked inside the silent hall.

She wore a short, blue jean skirt and bright pink halter with long, black, high-heeled boots. Her dark brown-black hair swayed behind her as she approached the head table. Her eyes were concealed by large black sunglasses and an old cowboy hat. All eyes were on her and every boy's mouth dropped to their knees.

The girl stepped on the first stair in front of the table, turned around, and took off her sunglasses. She stood silent with no emotion showing in her tanned face. She looked over her shoulder at the equally stunned Professor McGonagall, lifted her hand and nodded saying, "Hey."

"Uh… Good morning," McGonagall replied, her brow furrowed. "Um, are you… perhaps Rachel?"

"That's what they call me," the girl said turning back towards the hall.

"Well, uh…. You…. Welcome to Hogwarts, Rachel!" she said lifted up her hands.

The hall made no movement, no sound. All eyes were on the strange new-comer standing before them.


	3. First Impression

Chapter 3: First Impression

McGonagall started to clap slowly, hoping the students would join in with her. But, it was no surprise to her that no noise was made by anyone else in the hall. A sea of eyes was beamed directly on Rachel and scattered with dropped jaws. All were utterly stunned by the girl that stood before them.

"Well, ok…" McGonagall lowered her hands and stepped down from the head table. "Rachel, you will need to be sorted into your House. If you would please step over here and sit." She gestured toward a small, decaying stood in front of her.

"What ever," Rachel rolled her eyes and moved along the table to where the chair stood. She stopped at the side of the chair, looking blankly at it.

"If you would please sit," said McGonagall quietly.

"You know what, I think I'm better off standing," Rachel replied, eying the chair with disgust.

McGonagall gave a shrug and grabbed a bundled hat that lay on the table. As she picked it up and moved closer to Rachel, a mouth and eyes of folds opened up staring at Rachel. At the sight of this, the girl toppled a little, but regained her strength and stood her ground staring at the alive hat.

"Well, well, well…" the hat spoke from it's fake mouth. Rachel scooted back a bit, her mouth open. "Look what we've got here," he said loud enough for the hall of still perplexed students to hear. "I've heard of you. You're a powerful little girl aren't you. Not afraid of anyone, huh? Had your chance with fights and men, haven't you?"

Rachel's eyes glittered, almost with fear for the talking hat. "And what makes you so sure of that?" she retorted with mustered courage.

"Ah, you see? Not even the least bit afraid of a magical, talking hat. I knew you were something, miss. Most people get scared the first time they see me."

"And how do you know I'm not scared?"

"Well, you've got courage enough to talk back to me now don't you?"

Rachel made no reply to this.

"I know _exactly_ where to put you."

"Wait? Put me wher-"

"Gryffindor!" the hat sputtered. But this time, no cheering came from the Gryffindor table as usual.

Rachel stood still, nervously eying the magical hat, as Professor McGonagall pushed her towards her table of fellow Gryffindors.

"This is you're table and your House. I believe your classmates will tell you where your common room is and how to get to your classes. Good day," said McGonagall giving a final push at Rachel towards an elongated table. Rachel stood meekly next to the Gryffindor students, totally confused on what had just happened to her. _What am I gunna do now? _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a boy with messy, jet-black hair stood up and pulled Rachel towards a spot at the long table. They both climbed over the bench and sat. She never felt so alone in her life, and that was saying something. In front of her sat a red-headed boy, staring at her with his mouth wide open and drops of spit dripping for the opening. Next to him sat a smaller girl with chestnut colored hair looking just as shocked, but without the drool. Rachel looked down from their awkward glances when the boy that brought her to sit down turned in her direction.

"The names Harry." he put out his hand for her to shake. "Harry Potter."

She shook his hand cautiously inspecting his face. He was mildly handsome with a strong grip. He wore circular glasses and his black hair concealed a lightning shaped scar.

"These are my friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger," he gestured to the couple in front of them. "…Neville Longbottom…" he pointed to his right, "…and Luna Lovegood."

None had made a movement or acknowledgment as their names were called. All down the table, students were turned towards Rachel, still mesmerized.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked, ignoring his dumb-struck friends.

"Uh…" Rachel started. "Far from here."

"Where?"

"I'd rather not."

"Er…. Okay, if you really don't want to. Pumpkin juice?" he offered her a goblet of orange-colored juice, dropping his first topic entirely.

_I may just get used to this place,_ Rachel thought, accepting the goblet with a flirty smile.


	4. Sparks Fly

_Two hours. Two hours and I already have a new friend._

Rachel and Harry had been sitting at the Gryffindor table long into the night. The Hall was empty, save for a few students moving towards the tall doors. But Harry and Rachel showed no sign of ending their conversation. Ron and Hermione were kind enough to stay at the table as the two talked, but now they were regretting their decision of staying.

"So his tongue is about three feet long now and rolling on the floor and -" Harry was finishing his story, but was cut off as he spotted Hermione rising from her seat.

Rachel, who was looking at Harry and trying to keep in her erupting giggles, also turned to face the girl on her feet.

"Well, this was fun and all, but…" Hermione started, not looking at Harry or Rachel.

"Wait, you're going already?" Harry got to his feet too and faced his friend. "But I haven't even finished telling Rachel-"

"Well, we _have _heard the story, Harry, and I believe we should get to the Common Room. We have our first day tomorrow and I don't want to be caught dozing during an important lesson. I don't know about you, but _I _would like to graduate from Hogwarts this year," said Hermione, her hands on her hips.

"Who's saying I'm not gunna graduate?" replied Harry, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't say _you _weren't going to graduate, Harry. I mean that we need our sleep for tomorrow, that's all."

"Yeah mate, I'm beat," Ron added, standing up and opening his mouth in the midst of a big yawn.

Harry turned his attention to Rachel who was still seated on the flimsy, wooden beach beside him. She was not looking at him, but seemed very interested with an invisible spot on her boot.

Harry turned back to his friends who were making long strides to reach the doors.

"Fine. You guys go back and we'll stay here." Harry took his seat next to Rachel and crossed his arms the way a two-year-old would.

"Harry."

A warm hand was now pushing pressure on Harry's shoulder. He turned around to meet Rachel brown-eyed gaze.

He had never seen such eyes before. Their brown darkness seemed to suck him in like a whirlpool. He felt safe inside those eyes. Like he was home. Like he was somehow connected with those eyes. Those amazing, dark, beautiful eyes.

"Harry," Suddenly, he was shaken out of his daydream and was back staring at Rachel. "Why are you fighting about this? This is stupid." She rolled her _beautiful _brown eyes. "Let's go. We can finish your thrilling tale as we walk up there. Besides, who knows where I'd end up if I didn't have you to lead me."

This last statement made Harry blush. He knew it. He could feel the red flush creeping across his face as she said this.

"All right," Harry said in a soften tone. He took Rachel hand in his. "Let's go."

The four of them headed down the barren halls of the school, passing sleeping pictures, creaking suits of armor, and the locked doorways.

The common room was quiet (except for the constant giggles from Rachel) and the fire glowed in the corner, sending embers flying into the warm air.

Ron and Hermione we in the lead, holding hands and constantly looking back at the two behind them, rolling their eyes.

After a few moments of walking past the sofas and armchairs of the common room, Rachel halted suddenly. Harry took a few steps more and turned over his shoulder to look back at the girl.

"Er… something wrong, Rachel?" said Harry. In front of him, Ron and Hermione turned to face Rachel who was casting glances over the circular room.

There was a moment of silence, as Rachel's brown eyes scanned every inch of the room: from the tapestry walls, to the soft rug, to the portrait that shut behind them.

"This…. is where you live?" she asked meekly, still scanning the room.

"Well, yeah…for the school year," answered Harry, looking confused. He looked back over his shoulder to meet the gaze of Ron, who shrugged his shoulders in return.

"It's nothing too much, but it what I call home….for the time being," Harry said turning back toward Rachel.

"I must be dreaming," Rachel said, "This is nothing like what I had at home in Chi-" She stopped. Her eyes met with Harry's, then Hermione's, and Ron's.

"I… uh… well, where do I sleep then?" she walked past the three friends, who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Er…what do you mean by back home in-" started Ron, but Hermione quickly stabbed him in the side with her elbow. He gave a sinister glare and turned to Harry.

"Um… just up those stairs to the left is the girls' dormitory. Hermione'll show you where to put your things," Harry replied.

Rachel climbed the twisting staircase as Hermione cautiously followed. When they both reached the top of the stairs, Rachel leaned over the railing saying goodnight, as Harry's heart leapt in his rib cage.

"Goodnight," Harry said in a dream-like state as he waved to her.

When the girls had left the room, the two boys climbed the stairs and headed for their room.

"Strange girl, isn't she? Quite different from the ones around here, ay?" said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "_Very _different."


	5. Different

Harry woke early the next morning. It was the first day of term and he promised to show Rachel where all her classes were, and secretly hoping she shared classes with him. He poked his head out the long, red drapes that hung around his four-poster bed. The room was quiet. No drapes were open on the beds next to him. He reached out his arm to the top of his dresser for his glasses. The room came into focus as he jumped out of bed and changed into his robes. Harry glanced at his schedule as it lay on his suitcase:

Charms

Potions

Potions

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Transfiguration

This year he knew would be difficult. But if Rachel was in his classes with him, he might actually look forward to going.

Someone stirred in bed as Harry was deep in his daydream. He looked up quickly, grabbed his schedule, and headed for the common room.

As he expected, no one was present in the circular room. He took a seat in a large armchair next to the doused fire and took out his schedule again. As he stared at the black ink on the page, he drifted into a daydream...

He and Rachel were sitting together at a small table in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The class was learning a disarming charm that proved to be difficult. It was Harry's turn to practice. He stood in the center of the classroom as the sparkling spell glided across to him. He pointed his wand and a mass of students circled around him, patting him on the back saying, "Well done." He looked over through the crowd and saw Rachel coming towards him. "You were amazing Harry. I always knew you were a great wizard." Harry leaned forward as she did the same, puckering her lips and-

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and tumbled to the ground giving a loud yell. He looked up to see the bright, shining eyes of Rachel coming down to him.

"Harry, are you all right? What were you doing, leaning so far in your chair?"

There was concern in her brown eyes. Harry sat up to face her.

"Er… nothing. I'm fine, really. What're you doing up so early?"

"The birds here are extra loud. My eyes are still ringing," she said jokingly.

Harry let out a small laugh and pulled himself up to the standing position. "Well since you're up," he said, holding out his arm. "Would you like that tour of the school now?"

She wrapped her arm around his, "Love to."

The bell rang to signal the start of the student's first lesson. Harry, Rachel, Ron, and Hermione all walked together into Charms class. Early that morning, Harry had found out that Rachel shared every class together for the entire year.

Ron took a seat next to Harry as Rachel sat down by Hermione, a table in front of the boys. Harry could see Rachel's hair shine from the glow of candles above them, or did she just always shine like that?

"Class! Welcome, welcome, welcome back! This will be quite an exciting year for us. Your final year. Soon you will be accomplished wizards and witches in society and…" Professor Flitwick stuttered and pulled a small, dumpy finger across his gleaming eyes. "Well, let's begin, shall we? Our first charm of the year will be the Reduforus Charm. This spell will…. Hello there!" The short man climbed down from his box at the front of the classroom and waddled over to the corner table where Hermione and Rachel sat. "You must be Rachel," he said, shaking her hand. Rachel, looking stunned, glanced over at Harry, who smiled.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Rachel replied.

"Wonderful, wonderful," cried Flitwick. "I've heard you're quite the witch young lady."

Rachel looked taken aback at this statement, and Flitwick, seeing her expression quickly added, "I mean that in the best way possible my dear. Now, if you would kindly demonstrate the Reduforus Charm. This spell will actually clone you into two people. Quite exciting really," he told the class. "Now take out your wand, Rachel."

"My… my wand?"

"Yes, yes your wand, take it out."

"Uh, right, my wand. Now where did I put that wand," she let go of Flintwick's grip and rummaged through her bag. After a few moments, she pulled out a long, sparkling stick. It gleamed in the light, with glitter and sparkles coming off of it. Perched on the top was a large, white star.

"Ah, here it is!" She held up the wand for Flitwick to see.

"Er… oh, ha ha ha. You silly girl. Trying to be funny aren't we? Now put away that ridiculous wand and take out your real one."

"Oh, right. I got you good didn't I?" she looked nervous and quickly glanced around the room then began to dig in her bag again, this time returning with a thin, wooden wand.

"Ok, now swish the wand and repeat after me: Reduforo," Flintwick said.

"Reduforo!" shouted Rachel as she took a big swing with her arm.

In an instant, a loud boom erupted sending smoke everywhere and toppling glass mixtures to the floor. The class coughed and screamed while they waved their hands around to move the smoke away. When the blackness finally decreased, Harry looked over at Rachel who sat frozen in her seat, her eyes wide. Then she blinked, grabbed her bag and wand, and ran out of the room.


	6. Comfort

Rachel did not return to class, nor was she seen at all the rest of the day. Now Harry was getting nervous. What if something happened to her? What if he never saw her again?

"Harry? Harry, are you all right?"

He and Hermione were working on homework in the common room. She must have noticed that Harry had stopped writing his essay on Puffywillow grubs and had taken to gazing out the window.

He turned toward his friend. "No. Not really. I guess I'm a little… tired. Hey, have you seen Rachel, lately?"

"No," she said, returning to her three-page essay. "I wonder what made her disappear like that."

Harry stood up and stuffed his yet-to-be-started essay in his bag.

"Where are you going? It's nearly 10:30!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I'm going to find my friend."

"Why are you so attached to this girl?" her tone had softened and she looked tired and aggravated.

"If it was you, Hermione, would I not do the same?" Harry left her pondering his statement and headed out into the darkened corridor.

It was nearly morning, and Harry felt as if he'd searched everywhere in the castle, but Rachel was no where to be found. His body ached from climbing and descending so many stairs. He was close to the towers of the castle, and decided to give up his search. He took a seat on a bench beneath a picture of women washing laundry. He laid his head in his cupped hands. The bright sun was visible over the rolling hills and the sky lit up with colors of light. It was a warm day with little mists of clouds. The grass was wet with dew and the birds chirped pleasantly in the September air.

Harry sat for what felt like hours, just listening to the world outside the window. The bird's chirps sounded like they were crying. Crying for him. The muffled cries grew louder, and Harry looked up from where he sat. The birds were not crying, but someone else was.

Harry rose to his feet and edged toward a twisting staircase that led to one of the castle's many towers. Harry's footsteps echoed on the stone as he ascended. The muffled noise grew more audible until he reached a large, decaying, wooden door. He grasped the metal doorknob, turned it cautiously, and opened it to reveal a small, circular room. There were no pictures or portraits within the area, the only thing in the room was an open window and girl, curled up beneath it.

"Rachel?"

She made no movement as Harry said her name. He moved ever-so-slowly and crossed the room towards her.

"Rachel, what are you doing up here?"

Once again, she made no notice of him, and continued staring out the window at the landscape.

Harry squatted next to her, and laying a firm hand on her shoulder said, "You don't need to do this."

At this, Rachel turned to face Harry.

"So, you messed up. So, you can't do magic well. That doesn't make you any less of a person."

Harry met Rachel's eyes. Her cheeks were tear-stained and dark.

"Who do you think you are?" she said slowly, standing up. "You know nothing about me. Nobody does, so don't pretend you do." She swirled around, ready to open the door, but Harry shot up and pushed the door shut.

"What are you on about? I know you're embarrassed about what happened, but you don't need to go into hiding," he said.

"I'm DIFFERENT, if you haven't noticed! Stop pretending to be my friend! I know you don't want to be! Nobody ever does! I'm a weird-o! Strange things always happen around me, so people stay away!"

She began to move her arms about, almost whacking Harry across the face.

"RACHEL!!!" he screamed. She stopped moving and turned to face Harry. "So you're different, well you know what? So am I! Actually, every person you will meet in this school is different. Weird things happen around us, so normal people stay away." He pointed his finger at her. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start being yourself. So what if you're a Squib. So what if you look different. I'm not going anywhere and you shouldn't either."

He ending his speech, panting and out of breath, still staring intently at Rachel who couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled to the floor, covering her face with her hands.

Harry knelt down to comfort her some more, but she spoke first.

"Where's Dumbledore?" she asked, with her hands still covering her face. "Where is he?"

She was yelling now and looking frustrated. Tears were dripping down her face and splattered on the stone floor.

Harry took her hands in his and took a deep breath. "He's dead." He caressed her hands, as she let out a small gasp. "He was murdered at the end of last year, by Sna-" His voice cracked and his eyes were on the ground. He paused a moment and looked into her eyes, "By Professor Snape!"

"A teacher?"

He nodded.

She began to sob and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"He promised he would be here," she said into Harry's shoulder. "He said that he would be there every step of the way."

Harry said nothing, but placed his hand behind Rachel's head, gently stroking her hair.

They sat there until the sun had risen over head. Harry didn't dare pull away, but pulled her in tighter next to him. Soon, her breathing grew slower and softer and her eyes and cheeks were again dry. She pulled her arms away from Harry who was reluctant to let go.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes shined in the streaming sunlight from the window. "Look at me," she said.

Harry said nothing.

"Well? Look."

"I am."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Why would you say that?" asked Harry, shifting his weight toward her.

"Blubbering over my problems." She turned away, staring out the bright window. "But…" she looked back at him, "Why did you stay?"

He took her hand again and looked straight in the eye. He simply said, "Because I wanted to. Because you're my friend."

At this, Rachel threw her arms around him again, squeezing him against her. Before Harry could move, he felt Rachel's warm lips touch his cheek in a small kiss. She pulled away slowly, and stood up.

Harry was glad she was turned around at the moment, because he felt his whole face blush as soon as her lips touched his cheek.

"Well, we better get going. Or I may never graduate," said Rachel, smiling.

Harry chuckled, stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her toward the staircase.


End file.
